Angel Returns
by Jennyb5683
Summary: Angel comes back and acts like a jealoous jerk when Buffy tells him she's married and has two kids with him. But when danger comes for them he's all about protecting the slayer and her family. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Angel Returns

Buffy: She's now married and has kids.

angel: Still alive after so many years

Willow: Can't seem to find the right mate.

Spike: still alive in vamp mode but he's moved on after buffy got married

Xander: Still comical as always but has settled down with a girl he has verything in common with. He finally got over Anya after she was killed by a vampire.

Dawn: Married and still going to school

Jace: Buffy's husband of six years

Chase: their son's name. he's two and a haf

Jaden: Buffy and Jace's daughter's name, she's fie and a halfshe's the reason Buffy and Jace got marrie din the first place.

Cade: Dawn's husband.

Kenny: A vampire that still wants to kell the slayer cause he accidentally killed Anya instead of Buffy.

Slade: A gy that works with Buffy at her day job

Giles: Yes the old man still helps Buffy but not as her watcher. she's old enough that she doens't ned anyone to watch ehr slaying but she does need help. from time to time 


	2. Facing Your Old Lover

Facing Your Lover Again

Buffy Summers was walking down the street when she saw a dark shadow come towards her. she got ready to attack. She wasn't sure right off if it were a vampire but she thought it was from many years of being the slayer. When her stakler came closer, she thought she recognized who it was. Then the person called out to her. She instantly recognized the deep strong voice.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted to be heard over the noise of the trucks that were going down the street.

"Angel. Why are you here?"

"I was coming to look for you. Your boyfriend was telling me that you went out for your patrol." Angel said hugging her.

"Angel, I need to tell you sometihing before you get to attached to me."

"Sure, and don't worry no mater what you say to me I will take it easyily."

"I'm going to hold you to that. I should warn you that the news is very big."

"I can handle it." Angel said getting worried that he wasn't going to be able to.

"I'm married and I have two kids." She started to pull her pocketbook out of her bag. She wanted everything to be fine between her and Angel. She handed the pictures to Angel. " Tha's Jaden, she's five and a half and that's Chase he's two and a half." She said pointing them out to him.

"Cute kids." He said handing the pictures back to Buffy. " I should have known that it would happen sooner or later but I didn't know what to do to stop you from marrying someone."

"You mean you were going to try to stop me from marrying someone. I can't believe that you of all people would try to do that to me. I thought you would want me to be happy." She started to walk faster. Trying ot get away from him as soon as she could. She didn't want to be around him knowing that he wanted her all to himself.

" Buffy...Wait. I'm sorry. I really care about you and I thought that one day you and I could be together forever. I love you Buff and I don't want to ever hurt you and I don't want to see you get hurt by someone else."

"If you don't want to hurt me then you will just leave me alone. I love you too, but I can't be with you. I'm married and I know that you don't want me to be miserable. And I know that I will be miserable if you break me and my husband apart. I love Jace and I love my kids."

"I know that's why I'm staying here in town and bringing my crew with me. I can just as well help you with the vamps and be a saver to the city. Only if you don't think it will be too much of a distraction to you."

"No you won't, but I have to be fair to you and tell you that I will never look at you in the same way that i did when I was in high school. I'm not going down that road again." She wasn't going to try to hide her annoyance by having her husband and high school boyfriend in the same town.

"Look I know what you are feeling, I will do anything to make this transaction easier for you. I will stay out of your way as much as I possibly can.

"Okay then start now because I'm ready to get headed home and I don't want my kids to see you. They know what vampires are.

Okay, how about we meet somewhere tomorrow night and talk?"

"Angel, I need space and I will need more time to figure out what I were to do if my husband were to figure out you are. I don't need that right now."

"Okay," He hands her a card . "That's my card call when you think you are ready to see me. We need to talk. Bye, Buff make sure you get home safely.

"Bye." She started walking towards her house. She really didn't know what she were going to do if Jace were to find out who Angel was. 


End file.
